1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure measuring method and a pressure measuring apparatus, and particularly relates to a pressure measuring method and a pressure measuring apparatus which can calibrate pressure measuring errors due to different scan frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For sensing a press action for the user, the electronic apparatus always has a pressure measuring apparatus provided under a control interface (ex. a touch screen or a touch panel) of the electronic apparatus. By this way, the pressure measuring apparatus can determine if the user performs a press action.
The electronic apparatus can apply such kind of press actions to other control methods rather than provides a function only according to the press action. For example, a modern electronic apparatus always can be controlled according to a gesture. However, such gesture is only limited to a 2 dimensional gesture, for example, scale a picture or unlock the electronic apparatus via a finger swipe. However, the 2 dimensional gesture cannot meet the requirement for the user, since the electronic apparatus contains more and more functions. Accordingly, a 3 dimensional gesture is needed, which may comprise a press action.
However, the scan frequencies that the electronic apparatus scans the pressure measuring apparatus needs to be adjusted corresponding to different noise conditions. By this way, a better SNR (Signal to Noise Ratio) can be acquired. The SNR affects the pressure sensing value generated by the pressure measuring apparatus, such that the pressure sensing value may have error. Accordingly, the pressure measuring result becomes non-accurate.